


Just Rest

by oh_heccity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Boys, Soft Kisses, This is so soft, god i love them, pining hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_heccity/pseuds/oh_heccity
Summary: It's been a long night and Hank only wanted to sleep his whole life away at this point. It was kinda hard when Connor looked beautiful."Either way Connor was fucking gorgeous, Hank was so fucking lucky that Connor was at least his partner and roommate. Did he want to kiss Connor? Abso-fucking-lutely."





	Just Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause they are soft

Hank was fucking tired. It was currently 3:45 am and he and Connor finally just finished investigating a crime scene- it was dubbed a murder suicide but Connor seemed a little suspicious even Hank did. Like how the fuck could the murderer kill themselves with a knife to the spine? Honestly Hank no longer gave a fuck, not to fucking mention it was originally just supposed to be a drug bust but bam, but the murder suicide got in the way. God that was really insensitive but Hank was tired, being worried of dead people’s feelings is a future Hank problem.

“Hey Connor,” Hank started to speak, his voice sounding so tired. He didn’t get anything in response but that was normal for Connor to not answer when he knew that the other person would be speaking again. “Good job at the bust turned murder scene.”

Hank didn’t get an answer from Connor which was out of the ordinary. “Connor?” Hank turned his head away from the road to look at his partner who was sitting in the seat next to him. Though Connor had been known to go into his ‘mind-palace’ when he was still a machine (or Hank thought it was ordinary) but now that he was a deviant Hank hadn’t seen Connor close his eyes and just be  _ dead _ to the world. 

They were at a stop light and knowing Detroit traffic, it would take forever and a half for them to get past the intersection so Hank would have to take off his oversized jacket and lay it over the sleeping detective android. Hank wasn’t sure if androids could feel the cold (though he did remember Connor saying how he hated being out in snow storms though that was all he said- Connor didn’t want to go into deep into what happened and Hank respected that), Hank was getting off topic, anyway, he liked the car cold because it was a good wake up for when he was hungover from the previous night's alcohol (he hasn’t done that since Connor had moved in). Either way, Hank knew that if Connor was cold the other wouldn’t say anything about it so he rather give Connor his jacket than have an android-sicle. 

“Rest easy Con,” Hank said once he set the jacket around the sleeping android. “Note to self, don’t leave Connor in the car,”

The car started to move and Hank stole one more look at Connor before the car moved. God, the android was fucking beautiful- were android and human relationships even legal? For sure Kamski and all the Chloes were in some sort of polyam relationship but Kamski was Kamski, he was practically untouchable in his little bachelor pad. Either way Connor was fucking  _ gorgeous _ , Hank was so fucking lucky that Connor was at least his partner and roommate. Did he want to kiss Connor? Abso-fucking-lutely. 

Will that happen? Probably not considering how Connor didn’t have a firm grasp of human emotions and to be honest Hank didn’t either. 

**\---**

“Con-” Hank began to shake Connor awake who’s LED turned a pale yellow as he shifted his head off of the seatbelt. Jesus his neck must be sore by now, Hank’s neck was sore just by looking at it. “Come on Connor- it’s time for you to sleep more proper than a car seat,”

Connor opened his eyes, his LED staying a pale shade of yellow before turning blue. Surprisingly this time Connor didn’t tell Hank how he didn’t sleep how he only went into ‘stasis’. God, he must of be really tired. “I’m sorry Lieutenant, I must of fallen into stasis. It won’t happen again.” 

Hank scoffed. “Connor we were woken up at 2 am and it’s currently 4, you have the right to be tired and call me Hank for fucks sake.” Hank said as he climbed out of the car, Connor following in suit as he rubbed his eyes. Fucking hell Connor looked like a lost puppy. 

“Yes Lie-” Hank gave Connor a sharp look in the low light, a reminder for him to call Hank by his name. “Yes Hank. It does seem to be late for you, I recommend you turning in right away and calling in tomorrow. Humans need eight hours of sleep.” There was a beat of silence, Connor’s LED turning a mixture of yellow and blue. “But knowing you Hank you will probably sleep the whole day away if I didn’t wake you up.”

“Jesus Christ man- just poke holes in my self esteem why don’t ya?”

“I apologize Hank, I didn’t mean to.” 

Finally the door was open, right now Hank was fucking dead on his feet and if he stayed around Connor any longer he would for sure kiss the android. “Jesus Connor, I know you have a hard time picking up on human emotions but I tried to make my sarcasm heavy enough for you to understand. Plus, you don’t have a mean bone in your body.”

“Androids don’t have bones Hank-” Connor started but was cut off by Hank waving a hand showing Connor to shut up. 

“I rather not have this conversation of what androids are and what they’re not. It’s too fucking early for it. If you’re really adamant about telling me what androids have and don’t you can tell me when I at least have a few cups of coffee in me.” Connor nodded as he took off his shoes and jacket as well as hanging Hank’s jacket as well. “I’ll grab you some more comfortable clothes.”

“That is unnecessary Hank, androids don’t need clothing as such-”

“Now what did I say about talking to me about what androids have and don’t need?” Hank asked when he handed Connor his old DPD sweatshirt and some sweatpants that were far too small for him. 

“To not unless it is later in the day and when you have caffeine in your system.” Connor replied as he looked at the bundle of clothing he was handed. 

“Bingo; good night Connor. Don’t wake me up until noon- Fowler knows that we aren’t coming in tomorrow,”

“Good night Hank,”

**\---**

Hank woke up to a light shaking on his shoulder. Fucking hell it was too early for this bullshit. “Go away Sumo, just ask Connor to let you out I’m sleepin’ here,” Hank slurred as he swatted Sumo away though when he came into contact, it was far too  _ smooth _ for it to be Sumo and last time he checked Connor was the last one who had that smooth of hands in the house (not like he was feeling his hands) unless there was a break in and the burglar was only checking to see if he was dead. 

Well sorry to break it to you burglar, he wasn’t dead yet and he had a gun in the nightstand so  _ ha _ .

“Sumo has already been taken out Hank; it’s currently 12:30 on September 27th, 2039. It is currently 23 degrees celcius and as some of you would say it’s a very nice day. Sumo seemed to think so when I took him on a walk,” Connor said as he tried to shake Hank awake again. “Before I woke you up I went ahead and made you some coffee,”

Coffee was a good bargaining chip- Connor learned well but Hank was still tired so coffee would have to wait, Connor would just have to heat it up when he was ready to get up and that time wasn’t now. “Fuck that, let me sleep.”

“But Hank, you’ve been asleep for eight hours and that’s optimal for humans. If you sleep anymore you will waste the day away.” Connor attempted to shake Hank awake. 

Though Connor was right, he has been asleep for eight hours but that wouldn’t stop him from sleeping another two. “Hank, your coffee will go cold if you don’t get up soon.” Jesus christ, Connor was really driven for him to wake up. Shifting to face the other, Hank’s hand shot out and tugged Connor into bed. 

Once again, future Hank could worry about how Connor got into bed with him. Right now present Hank was tired and for some reason his sleep filled brain wanted Connor to lay in bed with him for a few extra minutes; even if Hank wanted it to be hours.

“Hank-?” 

“Shh, just let me sleep right now.” Hank mumbled as he rested his head on Connor’s shoulder. Once again, waking up a few hours later to see Connor will be a future Hank problem. “Just lemme sleep for a few more hours,”

“Of course Hank,” Connor said as he laid his head on the pillow. Thank fuck that Connor didn’t say anything. 

**\---**

Hank woke up first surprisingly. He had expected Connor to wake him but as Hank looked at the clock that was on the bedside table it read ‘4:56 pm’. Almost five pm and the sun was starting to set. 

And god, Hank wasn’t one to be religious but the way that the orange light hit Connor’s back and fell on his face making Connor look much softer than he usually looked. What really sold it for Hank was how Connor’s steady blue LED lit up the room, his face and Hank’s face made him pray to every deity there was and he knew about it. He was just so fucking blessed to have this android in his arms. 

Dare he say that Hank loved Connor? Absolutely. 

Though despite how much Hank would want to see Connor sleep forever, he must’ve moved it too much because Connor’s LED flashes yellow for a second before turning blue as Connor opened his eyes. “Hello Hank, have you been awake for long? If so I apologize that I wasn’t awake.”

“Nah, it’s alright. I just woke up myself.”

“It seems that you’ve been watching me in stasis mode since you woke up.” Connor said, lifting his head off the pillow. “Why?”

Hank felt his face turn red at the question. How the fuck did Connor know he was watching him?  _ Shit _ .

“Hank your heart rate has gone up. I recommend you try to calm down.”

Hank scoffed. “Yea no shit my heart rate is up! I’m embarrassed!” Connor titled his head like a damn puppy that made Hank’s face turn red. “I was just looking at you cause-”

“Is it because you find me attractive?” Hank choked on his damn spit and Connor looked at him worriedly. “You’re not that subtle Hank.”

“Jesus fucking christ.” Hank groaned as he hid his face in the pillow. 

“Could I kiss you?”

Now  _ that _ woke him up. “Excuse me?”

“May I kiss you Hank? You don’t have to say yes,”

Jesus christ, this android was actually going to kill him if he kept looking at Hank with his big brown eyes. “I’m sorry Hank, I must of read the mood wrong. I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable-”

Before Connor could finish his sentence Hank engulfed Connor’s lips in a kiss. It wasn’t a good kiss by all means on Connor’s part but that was understandable, Connor up until now never kissed anyone but after all the pinning on Hank’s part, the kiss was wait. 

God he was in fucking love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a kudos and a comment! They really motivate me to write more!


End file.
